


A cúspide da inocência

by littleperlm



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodyguard Armie Hammer, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nipple Play, POV Armie Hammer, Rimming, Sexual Tension, idk what im doing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleperlm/pseuds/littleperlm
Summary: Armie, um segurança especializado em guarda privada, tem lidado a quase seis anos com os mais diferentes tipos de perigos e pessoas. Exemplo de profissionalismo e impessoalidade, ele é recrutado para uma nova "missão", mas o que ele não esperava era que seu caminho se cruzasse com o de um misterioso garoto.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história tem rondado a minha mente por um tempo, então decide colocar no "papel". Vamos ver até onde isso chega. 
> 
> Atenção: Não está tão bem editado quanto eu gostaria mas é o que tem pra hoje ;). E esse é o primeiro capítulo de uma série. Se vocês gostarem por favor deixem um comentário, e não se esqueça: toda crítica construtiva é bem vinda. Bye

\- _Ah droga..._

Olho por cima dos cobertores e o sol já se expande alto no céu, atravessando o painel espelhado da janela e parecendo concentrar toda a sua energia e determinação diretamente no meu rosto. Não é tão difícil acordar cerdo, levando em conta os últimos acontecimentos, ou melhor, a falta deles. Nossa, como é desajustaste ficar uma semana de folga. Sei que pra maioria das pessoas isso não seria um problema, mas quando se rompe o ciclo infindável da rotina, do seu senso de cronograma, seu eixo de ação inconsciente é meio que rompido, um novo hábito diário é imposto, só pra ser deixado de lado novamente sete dias depois.

Afasto os lençóis. Levanto-me e tateio os pés pelo chão como se minhas sandálias fossem um imã e se aproximassem instantaneamente dos meus pés. Preciso me concentrar. Hoje o dia vai ser movimentado.

Desde a última “missão”, e bem, esse o termo geral e informal que minha profissão usa para cada grupo ou indivíduo que confia aos nossos serviços a sua segurança, tive que me afastar. A primeira vista não parecia ser tão difícil zelar pela vida de um político. A falta de inimigos declarados, a aparência das relações, sempre a mais cordial possível, fazia tudo parecer calmo e impassível por cima dos “panos”. Xingamentos velados e embrulhados sob o véu da linguagem culta, atentados que pareciam farejar uma brecha na segurança. Foi um período complicado. A instabilidade política e o período eleitoral não ajudaram em nada. Mas independente disso nosso ciclo contratual foi comprido com sucesso. Todos saíram satisfeitos com o serviço prestado, tanto o cliente quanto a empresa de segurança da qual faço parte.

Caminho em direção ao banheiro e escovo os dentes. A mancha de pasta do dia anterior parece ter cristalizado na borda da pia, criando uma forma imagética. O que decifro ali beira ao pós-impressionismo vangoghiano. Seria possível que os elementos banais do cotidiano se transmutassem em sua simplicidade para me fazer rir? Ou pelo menos me intuir sobre o futuro assim como os sinais incompreensíveis de um oráculo grego? Bufo para o meu senso de imaginação. Giro a torneira e passo os dedos por ali. A porcelana brilha sob meu toque. Vou para o chuveiro. O banho frio e demorado me ajuda a despertar. Visto-me rápido, preciso chegar na estação de metrô antes das oito. Verifico o relógio.

∞∞

Enquanto olho as pessoas andando sob a luz amórfica e doentia da plataforma, percebo como o ar dentro do recinto entreaberto é seco, mas também úmido, como se o fluxo respiratório fosse ditado pelo cheiro do local. Sento-me ao lado de uma senhora, concentrada demais em seu jornal para notar minha presença. Pego o celular e verifico os aplicativos de localização, faço a checagem dos sistemas de segurança permanente e ligo para um dos seguranças da minha equipe. De repente o metrô pára. As pessoas da estação seguinte se espremem na porta, empurradas por um amontoado cinzento logo atrás. A impressão que tenho é a de que todos em Nova Iorque fazem uso da mesma paleta de cores, refletindo inconscientemente o céu invernal de janeiro.

E então eu avisto. Uma forma esguia e clara que esbarra na multidão. Ele corre e atravessa o corredor, sem se importar em tropeçar nas barras de ferro que se fixam ao chão. Fico quase que paralisado por aquela visão. A boca vermelha e seca criando um contraste carmesim junto à pele. É como uma fresta de sangue abrindo caminho sobre a torrente leitosa. Seus olhos estão desfocados, parecem preocupados, perdidos. A sensação que fica é a de que ele está fugindo de alguém. Tento me recompor e olhar para o outro lado, mas não consigo. Sua forma etérea me subjuga. O moletom preto e excessivamente grande parece esconder algo menor e intocado. Minhas mãos formigam.

O garoto se senta no banco a minha frente. Tento voltar para o que estava fazendo, mas pareço encenar movimentos mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Então sinto que alguém me encara. É incrível como o ser humano consegue detectar esse tipo de coisa, de energia. Algo que beira ao sexto sentido. Levanto a cabeça de novo e então o pego me olhando. Seus traços angelicais manifestam algum tipo de conflito interno. Ele desvia o rosto como se algo o tivesse atingido. Esse cara não pode ser de verdade.

O metrô estaciona novamente e o menino se levanta. Ele anda rápido em direção à porta de saída e some. Algo parecido com pânico me aflige. Sinto um frio na barriga. Talvez eu nunca mais veja aquela pessoa de novo. Ao mesmo tempo que penso nisso a vergonha também acena para mim Não sei por que estou tão afetado, é só um rapaz. Muito bonito tenho que admitir, mas não sou mais um adolescente de 15 anos. Não posso ficar tão atordoado assim por alguém que acabei de ver. Sacudo a cabeça. Falo para mim mesmo ‘foco, Armie’. Meu dia ainda nem começou direito, não posso me dar ao luxo da dispersão. Um novo projeto de segurança começa hoje e preciso estar concentrado nisso.

∞∞

“Hey, cara. Quanto tempo!” Marcus, o superior geral das equipes, vem me cumprimentar assim que entro na sala de coordenação de casos.

“Quanto tempo? Faz nem uma semana” Sorrio para ele, expansividade e divertimento parecem ter nascido naquele homem.

“Você não sabe quantos casos chegaram nesses últimos três dias. Venha, preciso que você analise esse daqui.” Ele me mostra uma pasta que parece conter diversos fichas e relatórios.

“Sim, mas... me dá uma pincelada geral sobre. Vou separar essa manhã só pra ler tudo o que tem aqui.” Digo, balançando o amontoado de papeis.

“Ok. Leva e passa um olho assim que poder. Mas resumindo a história, nós estamos lidando com um problema de segurança de risco eminente”. Isso só queria dizer duas coisas: tentativo de sequestro ou homicídio, pensei. “Você sabe, vamos precisar esmiunçar e investigar toda a informação que temos agora e em cima disso delimitar as estratégias de contenção. O cliente não quer envolver a policia nisso.”

“Entendi!”

“Ele está nos pagando além do valor estipulado para fazer um reforço extra. Talvez você e sua equipe precisem estar lá vinte quatro horas por dia.” Ele me olha interrogativamente, esperando alguma objeção.

“Por mim tudo bem.” Não era como se eu tivesse vida social ou alguém esperando por mim em casa depois do trabalho. O pensamento era deprimente.

“A proteção particular do cliente vai abranger ele mesmo e a família. Fomos designados a concentrar os esforços nos filhos dele. Um menino e uma menina. E é ai que a situação pega um pouco, por isso estamos entrando em ação hoje”

“Vamos fazer a segurança privada de duas crianças?” A ideia me deixou um pouco aflito, não era, digamos, minha especialização.

“Não, não são crianças.” Ele soltou uma gargalhada, deve ter sido pela cara que fiz.

“Me expressei mal, na verdade são dois jovens, mas toda essa informação está no dossiê que te dei. Parece que o garoto em particular dá mais trabalho, e como você é um dos melhores que tenho aqui, não quis deixar em outras mãos.”

“Fico feliz que você me veja assim.” Pelo menos nesse aspecto da vida eu tinha sucesso, refleti. “Vou tentar fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance. Mas você já separou os outros integrantes dá equipe?”

“Sim sim. O Mark e a Rose farão guarda junto com você e já os deixei de antemão a pá de tudo. Disponibilizei todo o equipamento necessário e dois carros blindados para que os três tenham autonomia de locomoção. Isso é tudo”

“Se isso é tudo então vou para a sala ao lado, até porque não tenho muito tempo pra ler esses documentos, preciso preparar toda a parte personalística do procedimento.” Disse, já me retirando.

“Não se esqueça, Armie. Isso é urgente! A partir das duas horas eles já vão estar esperando por você.”

“Sem problemas”

∞∞

Entro na sala adjacente e me sento. Tenho que concentrar meus pensamentos aqui. A primeira pagina é uma ficha com os dados pessoais do cliente. Leio o nome, estado civil, profissão, empreendimentos. Cassinos em Las Vegas, rede de supermercados em Nova York. Nossa, esse cara deve ser muito rico. São muitas empresas, vários conglomerados fora do estado. E mesmo assim ele não querem envolver a polícia no caso. Tem alguma coisa errada aqui, reflito. De repente algo clica em mim. Existe um padrão, mas ainda é muito cedo pra afirmar qualquer coisa. Viro as outras folhas. Talvez o perigo esteja relacionado há algum tipo de ação mafiosa, lavagem de dinheiro, já vi isso antes. Alguns papéis são relatórios descritivos de três tentativas de assassinato. Há outra ficha descrevendo a rotina da família.

Enquanto absorvo tudo, meu pensamento volta para o par de olhos verdes que vi essa manhã. Agora, menos atordoado, a impressão que ficou é a de que tudo foi apenas um sonho, um momento envolto numa nuvem de fumaça. Levanto-me. Não terminei de ler tudo, ainda faltam às fichas dos filhos e da esposa, mas eu não teria tempo de qualquer forma, outros procedimentos precisam ser feitos antes de me deslocar à casa da família.

∞∞

“E ai cara, você trouxe os equipamentos que o Marcus separou?” pergunto ao Mark já que não vejo nada dentro do carro.

“Bom ver você também.” Diz ele com um sarcasmo divertido. “Não se preocupa, tudo está no outro carro com a Rose. Você já preparou a estratégia de segurança? Pelo que li o negócio vai ser complicado.”

“Está tudo sob controle. Vamos focar nas falhas de segurança primeiro. Parece que eles já trabalham com outras empresas de guarda privada. Mas o nosso foco serão os filhos, então às coisas vão ter que se ajustar ao longo da missão.”

Ele começa a dirige em silêncio e depois pergunta se quero trocar a estação de rádio. Com certeza, respondo, não entendo uma palavra da cantoria emitida ali, se assemelha as musicas tradicionais russas, e isso lembrava meu avô. Próximo.

Dessa forma, ouvindo algo parecido ao new wave dos anos 80, seguimos nosso destino até o outro lado da cidade.

∞∞

A mansão localizada na rua Baltimore parece grande demais para uma família de quatro pessoas. Mas acredito que o conceito daquilo que aprendemos a distinguir como mansão esteja mais relacionada a isso, a demonstração de poder, ao reflexo do ego megalomaníaco de seu proprietário, transmitindo a ideia de que ele pode manter cômodos que nunca utilizará e que só servirão para a acumulação de mobília. E a despeito disso, o tamanho de um domicílio pode influenciar diretamente na eficiência de um monitoramento completo. Casas grandes sempre são envoltas de saídas misteriosas, espaços ocos, passagens secretas. E esse “complexo” me dá a impressão de ser mais antigo do que aparece. Talvez o que vejo agora seja o resultado de alguma reforma ou restauração. Os ladrilhos em pedra, seu design remetendo ao que ara padrão há dois séculos atrás, as diversas janelas francesas que parecem chamar, seduzir, penetram diretamente nos olhos de quem ousa encará-las. A sensação é quase aterradora.

Entramos na casa e logo sou apresentado aos outros seguranças da casa. É nos dito para mapearmos o local, nada pode passar despercebido caso uma emergência ocorra. Todas as entradas e saídas precisam ser previamente conhecidas. Sorrio cordialmente. Não preciso ser avisado sobre o procedimento padrão da minha profissão. Por favor, eles acham que somos amadores? Isso diz mais sobre eles do que qualquer outra coisa.

“Logo, logo a filha deles irá chegar.” Me avisa um dos homens de pé.

“OK. E o garoto?” Estávamos lá pelos dois, mas principalmente por ele. As ordens eram explícitas, tínhamos que garantir a segurança do filho vinte quatro horas por dia.

“Aí a situação complica um pouco,” me disse ele “Nós o perdemos de vista essa manhã durante o deslocamento entre a casa e a faculdade. Mas já conseguimos localizá-lo e os outros seguranças já estão trazendo-o de volta. Como você deve saber, o perigo com o qual estamos lidando é o de nível três. E lidar com a segurança desse garoto é particularmente trabalhoso nessas circunstâncias.” Me pergunto o porquê esse menino é tão problemático. Não é tão difícil conter uma pessoa assim, especialmente quando se trata de alguém tão jovem.

De súbito a campainha toca.

“Deve ser eles.” Fala o segurança, e percebo que há um traço de alívio em sua voz.

A porta se abre e olho para trás. Uma eternidade parece percorrer aqueles segundos e a sensação de tempo é inexistente. Não pode ser. Tudo congela.

_É ele._


	2. Névoa do desespero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resolvi alinhar os capítulos como se fossem peças de um quebra-cabeça. Cada um vai trazer momentos específicos do convívio dos dois, então não seguirá uma linearidade. Espero que gostem :)   
> obs: algumas frases foram tiradas do livro call me by your name por que o que é icônico e clássico merece ser reproduzido e exaltado lol

_Ele estava me provocando._

Olhei para o lado. Podia sentir o lampejo de um sorriso rápido, uma contração imperceptível do quadril, a mão se demorando sobre o zíper.

“Você não precisa ficar tão sério,” disse o menino me encarando, cabeça baixa, voz sussurrante. “Pode olhar se quiser.”

Talvez ele já soubesse. Era impossível não saber. Essa faísca entre nós “estalava” há bastante tempo. Os sinais estavam lá e ele nem precisou se esforçar muito pra me deixar aturdido. Tudo parecia estritamente profissional no início, _mas ele estava fazendo as coisas difíceis para mim._

Minha respiração ficou pesada, irregular. Apesar disso continuei encarando um ponto fixo através da janela, minha visão oblíqua captando cada movimento que ele fazia. Precisava acompanhá-lo quase vinte quatro por dia, era insano. Convivi mais com ele nessas ultimas semanas do que com qualquer outra pessoa na minha vida. Sei que esse não era o procedimento padrão. O normal era que cada segurança ficasse até oito horas diárias escoltando e fazendo a guarda dos clientes, depois desse período a mudança de turno se seguia. Ainda assim, seu pai havia triplicado o valor fixo em contrato para que cada um de nós priorizasse apenas um membro da família, abrangendo o maior número de horas possível. E com o histórico de Timotheé, bem, não me era permitido deixá-lo a deriva, o menino podia tentar escapar a qualquer momento, ele já tinha feito isso antes, não comigo, mas com os outros seguranças contratados. Até certo ponto compreendia o quanto era incômodo ser vigiado daquele jeito, quase inserido num sistema de custódia policial. No entanto, o esforço extra era necessário, todos naquela casa estavam em perigo. A ameaça tinha sido detectada, a pessoa por trás disso, não.

O garoto havia abaixado às calças. Ouvi o farfalhar da roupa enquanto ela deslizava pelas suas pernas. Isso não ia acabar bem, percebi desde o momento em que atravessei aquela porta. Essa era a primeira vez que precisei acompanhá-lo até o quarto, permanecer lá. Não precisava ser muito esperto para prever até onde isso iria chegar. O sangue já acumulava entre as minhas pernas.

“Droga.”

O que aconteceu agora? Virei o rosto para ele. Não consegui desviar os olhos durante alguns instantes. A protuberância entre as suas pernas estava escancarada, implorando para ser acariciada, amparada. Apertei minha mão direita em um punho, precisava me controlar. Se isso fosse algum tipo de jogo pra ele, não ficaria surpreso.

“O que foi?” perguntei, minha voz já rouca. Ele riu baixo. Não é possível que o meu corpo fosse me trair tão rápido. Suspirei devagar tentando normalizar a pulsação.

“Você poderia pegar minha toalha naquele guarda roupa? Bem na parte de cima. É um pouco alto, mas acho que você alcança.” O traço suave de algo que se assemelhava a autossatisfação espalhou-se pelos seus belos traços.

Esse garoto só podia estar de brincadeira. Afastei-me e fui em direção ao móvel. Abri a parte superior e de repete, quase como que de súbito, o ouvi caminhar atrás de mim. Seus passos eram precisos, rápidos. Tentei me virar e impedir seja lá o que estivesse passando pela sua cabeça, mas eu sabia, não iria me esforçar tanto pra isso. Eu queria também.

Ele encostou seu corpo quase nu nas minhas costas, devagar, como se quisesse me familiarizar com a pressão, suas mãos subindo, lentamente deslizando pelo meu peitoral sob o colete apertado. A ereção que eu tanto havia encarado agora deslizava pela minha nádega esquerda.

“Timotheé, por favor, pare”. Quem eu queria enganar? A convicção em minha voz já havia morrido há muito tempo. Seu nariz passou pelas minhas costas, os dedos descendo, tentando se fixar entre as minhas pernas. Fui mais rápido e pousei minha mão na sua, meu reflexo tentando fracamente impedi-lo de chegar aonde queria.

“Não me diga que você não quer.” Sua respiração quente, dançando pela minha nuca, fez meu sangue correr ainda mais rápido como se quisesse fugir por entre os poros. “Acha que não percebo quando você encara meu pescoço?” lábios macios acariciavam a pele exposta, “minha boca?” os dedos finos contraindo-se abaixo dos meus, “minha bunda?” Eu gemi. Sinto que vou romper a qualquer momento, sua conversa suja desfocando meus sentidos. Mas ele continuou “Seus olhos vagando pelo meu corpo, quase que dolorosos. Porém tenho que admitir, você escondeu bem. Se eu não fosse tão atento quase não perceberia.” Não é possível que fosse tão óbvio assim. Sua mão desceu um pouco mais baixo.

“Você não sabe quantas vezes eu deitei na minha cama e fantasiei você me comendo” Ele começou a gemer, se esfregar mais rápido, meus lábios enrugando, secos de excitação “quantas vezes me dedilhei com a bunda pra cima e imaginei que era o seu pau rasgando o meu buraco apertado e latejante.” Engoli a saliva que de repente começou a se acumular nas minhas cavidades orais enquanto Timotheé passava a ponta da língua pelo meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos, inclinei para trás e então fiz o inevitável, baixei seu punho aberto em direção ao meu pau.

“Porra.”

“Por favor, Armie.” Ele começou a implorar, a voz embebida num choro mal contido. E com um último aperto, me virei. Achei que não conseguiria ficar mais excitado do que já estava, mas a visão luxuriante em suas feições me fez estremecer. Era cru, irracional. O ar no quarto parecia ter cedido a umidez primaveril e orgástica do deus Baco. Seus olhos estavam fechados, os lábios entreabertos e áridos como se esperassem ser alimentados, ter sua sede saciada através da minha saliva. Passei as mãos pelo seu rosto e o segurei, seu corpo me reivindicando, tremendo. Meus dedos limparam uma lágrima que descia solitária por suas maças coradas e quentes. Eu o beijei ali.

“Por favor.” Ele sussurrou de novo. Sua voz era pequena, frágil. Como a aura dele havia mudado tão rápido?

“Cuidado com o que você pede, Timotheé.” Minhas próprias cordas vocais já tão arranhadas quanto às dele. Eu sabia que se avançasse agora não haveria mais volta. Isso era um erro e a parte racional do meu cérebro me olhava de soslaio. Estava arriscando tudo, minha reputação, meu senso de profissionalismo. Mas apesar do óbvio eu também sabia que isso iria acontecer, não havia onde se lamentar, a não ser entre as pernas dele.

O abracei e enterrei meu nariz em seus cachos. Se eu morresse ali, toda minha vida já teria valido a pena. O cheiro que saia do seu corpo estava me deixando embriagado. Era masculino, cítrico, febril. Precisava lamber, morder, farejar cada parte, até as mais ocultas, não profanadas, como um tesouro escondido numa floresta escura e densa.

Deslizei uma perna estre as suas e ele chiou, tentando me montar, agarrando meus bíceps e chupando meu queixo. Desci as palmas abertas sobre as costas dele, deslizando sob a box preta, apertando, amassando as nádegas, recebendo os sons mais eróticos em contrapartida. Quando o dedo do meio começou a descer pela fenda, delicadamente circulando seu buraco, ele quase caiu. O corpo já estava em ebulição, sensível demais. Precisava estabiliza-lo em algum lugar. Segurei sua mão e o levei em direção a uma poltrona acolchoada que ficava perto da escrivaninha. Sentei-me e pedi que ele me montasse. Seus olhos estavam encapuzados, o peito arfando, os mamilos erguidos e rosados. Precisava chupá-los, duro; mas antes que eu fizesse qualquer coisa, ele começou a tirar a cueca, passando os dedos insistentes por entre os pelos pubianos, pau e bolas. Esse garoto vai ser minha morte.

“Ainda não, vou ficar em pé mais um pouco” disse ele “Quero que você me toque primeiro, atrás e na frente. Suas mãos grandes vão se sentir tão bem em mim.” Não sei quem estava gemendo mais, senti um arrepio na espinha. Foi então que me dei conta de que ainda estava completamente vestido e a total mercê desse lindo menino nu a minha frente. A ereção entre as minhas coxas já devia estar roxa.

Eu queria tocar aquele pau, aquela bunda por tanto tempo. Sei que só fazia algumas semanas desde que o conheci, mas a atração era tão forte, tão avassaladora que as horas se desmancharam e um dia parecia ter o mesmo peso de meses. Cuspi na minha mão direita e a inclinei em direção a sua dureza, deixando aquela região mais molhada do que já estava. Pedi que ele abrisse mais as pernas, nunca quebrando o contato visual, não queria perder um frame se quer das suas expressões, o franzir do cenho, a respiração entrecortada, a boca aberta. Estendi a outra mão, deslizando lentamente entre as nádegas abertas, já meio úmidas do suor que escorria pelas suas costas. Comecei a esfregar as duas extremidades, o corpo dele convuncionando, a bunda empinando, tentando se violar nos meus dedos, mas eu nunca entrava de verdade, tinha outros planos em mente. O deleite era tão intenso que beirava a dor aguda. Ele agarrou meus cabelos e inclinei a boca sobre o mamilo, chupando, torcendo e friccionando a língua sobre aquele botão. Os sons desesperados enterrando-se no meu cabelo. Ele ia gozar a qualquer momento, o estímulo era demais.

“Armie pá- pára eu est- estou vin- ah” ele rosnou e mordeu os lábios com força. Parei imediatamente, não queria que ele orgasmasse tão rápido, ainda ansiando que ele me sentisse em todos os cantos. Tirei as mãos, mas continuei chupando a dureza em seu peito, cada vez mais vermelha, flertando com o roxo, minhas palmas acariciando suas costas, pressionando-o contra meu rosto. Depois de alguns minutos seu corpo começou a acalmar. Afastei-me um pouco e levei meus dedos até o nariz. Fechei os olhos. O cheiro almiscarado, forte e natural fez meu pau inchar além do imaginável, uma mancha úmida se formando nas minhas calças. Eu precisava de mais.

“O seu cheiro,” murmurei “porra, Timotheé.” Ele se abaixou e passou a língua pelos meus lábios, minha bochecha. Quando achei que aquela situação não poderia ficar mais erótica, o garoto me surpreendeu. Subindo na cama de quatro, ele deitou o rosto no travesseiro e abriu bem as pernas, o pau choroso e pendurado parecia o fruto maduro da videira mais alta e eu a raposa que ansiava alcançá-lo. Sua mão desceu pela própria bunda, o dedo do meio acariciando o buraco rosa. Subi na cama, como que hipnotizado pela demonstração de prazer.

“Não se segure,” a voz saia baixa, abafada pelos travesseiros. “olha como meu cuzinho pisca pra você.” Os pelos finos que cobriam sua entrada pareciam me chamar, inundar meu olfato, atiçar meu paladar. Aproximei meu nariz da cúspide de sua bunda e fui deslizando, cada centímetro fazendo com que minha boca salivasse ainda mais. Ele se contorcia, gemia, murmurava coisas incoerentes. Abocanhei seu escroto e comecei a chupar em abandono, empurrando a parte mais avantajada do meu rosto dentro do seu orifício. Eu queria fazer morada ali, era tudo tão bom, tão áspero, tão natural, tão imundo. Fiz um punho frouxo em torno do seu pau, amando o quão molhado ele estava, abaixei um pouco e comecei a chupá-lo também, ele arreganhou ainda mais as pernas, gritando e mordendo a fronha, meus olhos vidrados na contração do seu ponto rosa apertado. Subi de novo e enterrei minha língua ali, queria alcançar suas entranhas quentes, latejantes. Timotheé começou a empurrar pra trás, rebolando naquele músculo molhado e grosso, empinando e empinando, minhas mãos voaram para agarrar os dois glóbulos perfeitos, suaves, da cor de marfim, queria morder, deixar vestígios do que estávamos fazendo agora.

A bagunça já estava feita. Fitas de saliva e sêmen pingavam no colchão. Sua costa brilhante de suor arqueava e se contorcia, reduzido ao prazer absorvido por aqueles dois pontos em seu corpo. Pedi para que ele acariciasse os mamilos, queria que os estímulos fossem multilaterais, ele iria colapsar embaixo de mim. Deslizei o polegar pelo períneo encharcado e o incitei implacavelmente, a pele tremendo sob a minha digital. Apertei o punho no seu pau, que a essa altura estava roxo e com as veias dilatadas, e murmurei para que ele gozasse. Naquele momento percebi que o desejo dele era o meu maior prazer. Estava rendido aos anseios sexuais de seu corpo delineado, quente. Foi assim que um uivo abafado e agudo saiu do fundo de sua garganta, o corpo se agitando, debatendo e espasmando. Apesar disso, não parei. Segurei-o e escorreguei o indicador completamente dentro do ânus já solto. A contração potente que ecoava dali se moldava ao meu membro como um anel apertado. E então esperei até que o último lampejo orgástico cessasse, a contrição desesperada dando lugar a uma pressão suave, calmante. Deixei que ele descesse e se esticasse de bruços. Descansei minha cabeça em sua lombar, tentando acalmar meu corpo e esperando Timotheé dizer alguma coisa. Ele estava silencioso e até aquele momento eu tinha esquecido parcialmente da minha própria necessidade. Olhei para a janela e admirei nosso reflexo duplicado no painel transparente. Uma pintura renascentista de Ticiano passou fugazmente pela minha cabeça. Esse menino não podia ser real.

Minhas roupas estavam molhadas e pegajosas, precisava me livrar delas. Levantei e desabotoei o colete, a blusa branca, tirei os sapatos e a calça preta de alfaiataria que era parte do uniforme. Olhei para o lado. Sua forma plácida e catatônica trazia uma calma, uma leveza. Sentei com a costa apoiada na cabeceira e muito lentamente, quase que parando, ele começou a se arrastar sobre os lençóis, subindo, as mãos deslizando pelas minhas pernas e apertando meu pau ainda consciente.

“Você ainda não gozou,” disse ele com a voz pesada, sonolenta.

“Não se preocupe com isso. Vem cá.”

Ele montou meus quadris, sua pele quente esfriando junto ao esperma viscoso que começava a secar. Passei aqueles braços finos por debaixo das minhas costelas, à cabeça dele descansando no meu torço, seu nariz correndo pelos cabelos e inalando audivelmente.

“Eu nunca vim desse jeito,” comentou, seu sorriso se desenhando sobre a pele, “Acho até que desmaiei por alguns minutos.”

“Vou levar isso como um elogio,” ri de volta “mas descanse um pouco, seus membros estão moles.” Disse, um traço de preocupação se instalando em minha voz. Será que tudo isso foi demais pra ele?

“Só um pouquinho,” falou, já balançando de leve a bunda, “mas você ainda vai vim daqui a pouco, nem que seja na minha boca.”

_Porra, esse menino vai ser meu fim._


End file.
